


Lingering Taste

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, incest without them knowing, mentions of bad foster parents, then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma texts Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: texting

Snow White put down her sandwich and wiped her hands on her napkin as she felt the buzz of an incoming message.

_What’s for dinner?_

Emma asked her this every day now. Apparently it was an ungrateful act of a foster child graced with the generosity of the adults who provided food.

Snow always had an answer, and never tired of the question. Even if it was in the most trivial way, it meant that Emma was actively thinking of her every day.

_Not sure yet, any preferences?_

After receiving no reply for five minutes, Snow had assumed that Emma had been called away. She was about to finish the last bit when her phone buzzed.

_Can I have you for dinner?_

Snow pressed her cellphone against her breast and bit back a grin, loving the thrill that ran through her body.

Her daughter really did have it on the brain at all times. She had not realised the extent to which Emma had become enamoured with Mary Margaret, and subsequently Snow White herself also, until Emma made it very clear that mother or not, she still wanted her. So, so much.

Snow should stop Emma from kissing her every day, from following her into the shower every night, from pressing her up against the wall upon returning from work.

Snow should stop her, discourage her daughter from courting her, but how could she, when she still wanted Emma too.


End file.
